


"The Adventures of Princess The Sexy Tribble" (or how chief engineer Scott discovered exactly why he kept finding hairballs in the warp engines)

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ADORABLENESS????, Crack, Fluff, Tribbles, i guess, massive inside joke, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is 100% crack. I came up with the idea of Princess the sexy Tribble and my friends immediately jumped on it. There is fanart. (you should be afraid)<br/> "Princess had everything a Tribble could ever need. She had two loving owners who pat her and let her sleep on their bed. She had another Tribble to keep her company. And all the grain she could want. (Well, more than most Tribbles. Her owners were very lenient when it came to treats.) Yes, her life was a very good one."<br/>you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Adventures of Princess The Sexy Tribble" (or how chief engineer Scott discovered exactly why he kept finding hairballs in the warp engines)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the wonderful Squirrellockedintheenterprise! This has been a long time in the making Spock.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+wonderful+Squirrellockedintheenterprise%21+This+has+been+a+long+time+in+the+making+Spock.).



Princess had everything a Tribble could ever need. She had two loving owners who pat her and let her sleep on their bed. She had another Tribble to keep her company. And all the grain she could want. (Well, more than most Tribbles. Her owners were very lenient when it came to treats.) Yes, her life was a very good one. She spent her days with Midnight, (her best friend) cuddled up on her owner’s bed, or the couch, or on some ceiling somewhere, or in Sickbay. They even spent a whole shift on the Captain’s Chair once. (Jim didn’t have the heart to move them.) But after the lights dimmed, and Gamma shift began, Princess and Midnight climbed through the Jeffries’ tubes down to engineering.

          There were fifty some Tribbles on Enterprise, “I don’t know, enough to fill a barrel or two”. (As Doctor McCoy once said when prompted to describe how many Tribbles were on board.) These were smart Tribbles too, they used their adorableness to their advantage; and after two years of the crew seeing them absolutely everywhere nobody questioned why every night masses of Tribbles made their way down from every deck of the ship.

          Well anyway, that was why nobody stopped our favourite duo when they made their way through the Enterprises corridors. Princess walked quickly, long legs carrying her much faster than the average Tribble, and pausing every once in a while so that the slower Midnight could catch up. Princess enjoyed walking around, while Midnight preferred to ride around on people’s shoulders Princess always made her way from place to place on her own. It wasn’t that she didn’t like being carried, on the contrary, she liked it as much as the next Tribble. In fact her owners picked her up frequently, and Doctor McCoy liked to hold her when he was working. It was just that she was very independent, and she liked it that way.

          By the time she and Midnight reached engineering the party was in full swing. (You can always tell when a Tribble party is occurring by the way they lay in small to medium sized piles, and the purring is so loud that it permeates the entire room.) A few red shirt ensigns were up in the office, drinking coffee and pretty much lamenting the woes that come with being a red shirt on Enterprise. They never did anything to stop the Tribble parties, because they had no means to carry fifty some Tribbles out of engineering. It was also very soothing to be in a room full of purring Tribbles. (That’s one reason why Tribbles are always welcome in sickbay. And, Doctor McCoy REALLY likes them.) Princess strutted over to a pile containing her friends Peach, (Doctor McCoy’s Tribble) Fluffy, (Ensign Rodriguez’s Tribble) Orange, (Checkov and Sulu’s Tribble) and Scotty’s Tribble Scotch and plopped down in the centre of the pile. The others pressed closer to her, humming in welcome. As everyone knows, Tribbles communicate through variations in the pitches of their purring. They’re massive gossips, they love drama, and as Princess belonged to the Captain **_and_** the first officer she always had good stories.

          It’s like this pretty much until Alpha shift begins and everyone flees engineering as quickly as possible for a Tribble. Once, after a particular wild night, Scotty was working one of the massive warp engines. Everything was going well until he opened an air filter and found himself covered in clumps of multi-coloured hair.

Anyone in engineering that day had to endure his constant muttering about “those goddamn Tribbles.” And how he always wondered what a shaved Tribble looked like.


End file.
